


fyi, i'm yours

by PictureMeBroken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk what they do but they work in an office lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: In which Junhui keeps making Christmas around the office even more annoying for Jihoon.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	fyi, i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from/inspired by Utada Hikaru's Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence.
> 
> Idk if it really fits the theme exactly, but I just had these cute ideas of Jun messing with Jihoon during Christmas time so here we go lol

Jihoon groans as he steps into the office on Friday morning. Bumzu had put him in charge of the Christmas playlist for the office this year and he had spent  _ weeks _ agonizing over the perfect mix of well known and obscure songs and covers to include in the playlist, so he knows every single song on it like the back of his hand. 

And the song currently playing in the office is definitely  _ not _ on his expertly crafted list. 

He grabs the first intern that passes within arm’s reach by the collar. The kid, Jihoon thinks his name is Chan, looks like he’s seen the ghost of Christmas past when he turns to stutter out a  _ “Good morning, Mr. Lee, did you need my help with something?” _

“Who’s been in the manager’s office this morning?” 

“I-I’m not sure, sir, I’m sorry. I-I think I saw M-Mr. Moon in there earlier, but-” 

“Thanks.” Jihoon releases the kid’s shirt and makes his way towards Bumzu’s office. 

Of course, _ of course _ , the only person in the office who would put on  _ Feliz Navidad  _ would be Moon Junhui. Jihoon is fuming as he heads to the office to fix his playlist. 

Apparently, Junhui has decided to work from home for the rest of the day, Jihoon learns when he can’t find the elder anywhere in the office. 

Jihoon’s plans to throttle him will have to wait until tomorrow. 

* * *

Jihoon’s irritation with his coworker only grows when he walks into the office on Monday to find that the tasteful decorations he and Mingyu decided on two weeks ago have now been overshadowed by the  _ giant papier-mâché pepermints and Christmas ornaments hanging from the ceiling _ . His horror mounts when he rounds the corner to see a nutcracker taller than him perched against the wall next to his office door.

Jihoon turns away from his office, immediately searching for someone,  _ anyone _ , else in the office who could tel him what the actual fuck has happened to the office over the weekend. He happens upon the same intern from Friday, Jihoon is certain his name is Chan now after asking Soonyoung about it, and sees the younger’s eyes widen when they fall on Jihoon. 

“Chan,” Jihoon’s voice is flat and he can see the bob of the younger man’s Adam’s apple when he swallows. “Who did this?” 

He’s almost certain of the answer, but he wants confirmation before he mounts his war horse. 

“M-Mr. Moon, added the new decorations, s-sir.” 

“Of course he did. I’m gonna kill him.” 

* * *

Unfortunately, Junhui spends the next four days out of the office working from home because he’s apparently caught a cold. 

Jihoon’s plans for revenge have been put on hold, but he’s also been extremely productive without Junhui hanging out in his office to bother him all day, or flooding him with emails that are just pictures of cats in sweaters, or calling his office multiple times in the span on five minutes because he’s found out some new fact about  _ frogs _ or something. 

His productivity has come at a cost, unfortunately. Normally Junhui keeps him supplied with coffee during the day while he’s hanging out in Jihoon’s office and neglecting his own work, (Jihoon’s not sure how he somehow still manages to be on track at their weekly meetings, but it’s deeply frustrating.) but without the elder there, he’s forced to actually leave his office and venture into the breakroom every hour to refresh his cup. 

“Hyung, I think this is the most I’ve ever seen you out of your office during the day,” Seungkwan comments after the fourth trip of the day.

Jihoon gives the younger a weak glare. He should be more annoyed at the comment, but it’s Seungkwan, and Jihoon knows he doesn’t mean anything by it. 

“Aww, don’t worry, hyung, Jun hyung said he’s feeling better, so you’ll get to see him at the Christmas party tonight.” 

Jihoon’s glare intensifies, his cheeks a little warmer. “Oh wonderful, I get to be annoyed by both of you in one room tonight.” 

Seungkwan just rolls his eyes and laughs. 

* * *

The office Christmas party is every bit as annoying as Jihoon thought it would be. Seungcheol is already drunk, Seungkwan convinced one of the interns to bring a karaoke machine, and Soonyoung is currently freestyling in the middle of the room to whatever song Seungkwan is singing. Junhui doesn’t show up until a few hours later and Jihoon manages to avoid him for the better part of an hour by sheer luck.

His luck ends though when he walks into the breakroom to get a cup of hot cocoa from the warmer and sees Junhui leaning against one of the counters. 

The elder grins as soon as his eyes meet Jihoon’s and Jihoon ignores the little flutter his heart does at the sight. 

“Jihoonie~ did you miss me?” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and moves to grab his favorite mug from the cabinet next to Junhui’s head. “Oh yeah. I missed you like you miss a broken limb.” 

Junhui just laughs as Jihoon moves to the cocoa warmer. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” the elder says as he grabs Jihoon’s wrist. “It’s spiked.” 

Jihoon glares at him, thinking back over Junhui’s various pranks over the years and all of the Christmas mishaps. “Did you seriously spike the cocoa?”

Junhui shakes his head, laughing again and Jihoon hates how much he loves the sound. “No, Jeonghan hyung did. I saw him in here earlier with a flask. I did, however,” Junhui pauses, chewing on his bottom lip and pointing to a piece of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. “Do that.” 

“You’re kidding,” he says. 

Junhui shakes his head and leans down to place a gentle peck on Jihoon’s cheek. 

Jihoon grabs his collar, taking pride in the look of shock on Junhui’s face as his own cheeks flush. “If you’re gonna do it, at least do it properly.” 

And then he leans froward to press their lips together.


End file.
